


Prompt | Wall Sex and Manhandling

by wincesthart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Manhandling, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincesthart/pseuds/wincesthart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: hmmm how about Sam man handling Dean the second they get back to the bunker/ their motel and fucking him against the wall (ONCE AGAIN with Dean being rlly noisy and clutching aam's hips with his thighs) I am such a pERV OMG but u write so amazingly ❤️</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt | Wall Sex and Manhandling

Dean’s barely got the door closed before Sam’s shoving him against it, pressing the full length of his body against Dean’s and touching his lips to Dean’s ear.

“Sam, what the he-”

“Need this, Dean,” Sam groans, hips grinding against his brother’s ass, “look so good in that suit, fuck… I mean, when you tried it on last week I could barely resist you, but all day with you in that is torture.” Dean laughs softly, pushing his hips back against Sam’s thrusts.

“Well, if I'da known, Sammy boy, I would’ve put on much more of a show for you.”

Sam groans and spins Dean around before slamming him back up against the door. He reaches up and undoes Dean’s tie and Dean bares his throat in surrender, leaning back against the door and letting Sam take control. Sam’s just so fucking good at it. He tosses Dean’s tie behind him, forgotten, and Dean pulls him down for a heated kiss, his tongue slipping into his brother’s mouth and Sam moans, starting to unbutton Dean’s dress shirt.

“Wanna fuck you,” Sam says and Dean nods, pressing kisses to Sam’s lips.

“Yes,” Dean says breathlessly, grinding up against Sam, feeling Sam’s hard dick through too many layers of clothes. Sam pulls back to start getting his own clothes off, as if reading Dean’s mind, and Dean does the same, getting his suit jacket off, stepping out of his shoes as he finishes unbuttoning his shirt and throws that aside, too. He pauses to watch Sam slide his suit pants off though, watches thoughtfully as they drop to the floor and he’s left in tented boxers. Dean’s head falls back against the door, groaning at the sight before Sam pulls his boxers off too and steps up close to Dean.

“Your turn, big brother,” he says, smirking. Clever hands quickly undo Dean’s belt and slip his pants and underwear down and off in one motion, leaving them both bare. They kiss again, Sam’s hands sliding down to cup Dean’s ass, squeeze it, before he’s pulling away.

“One second,” Sam says at Dean’s pout and Dean watches impatiently as he goes for the lube, gets some on his fingers and comes back, kisses Dean and slides a slippery finger around Dean’s hole. Dean sighs and pushes back onto Sam’s fingers, wanting it all to move quicker.

“More, Sammy, c'mon.”

Sam obliges and pushes two fingers into Dean’s body. Dean’s panting now and his hands come up to hold onto Sam’s shoulders for leverage, worried he might just collapse. He can hear Sam’s breathing becoming heavy, too and he glances up at him, eyes wide. Sam smiles.

“‘More?” Sam asks.

“No, just fuck me,” Dean pants, pulling Sam down for a hard kiss and he can feel Sam’s fingers leaving his body. Sam rubs whatever lube is left over onto his cock, mixing with his own precome and the next thing Dean knows, he’s being lifted off the ground, his back being pressed firmly against the door and Sam’s strong arms holding him up. Dean can’t help the moan. He’d never admit it, but God, he loves when Sam does that. Dean’s not little, by any means, but the fact that Sam can completely lift him off the ground does things to him. And it’s a good thing Sam has because just the thought of it makes his knees go weak.

He feels Sam’s dick at his entrance and he braces himself as Sam pushes inside, hands tight on Sam’s shoulders. He makes a high-pitched sound that he will deny forever but then groans when Sam is fully inside him. Sam’s already pulling out, starting to bounce Dean on his dick and Dean’s letting out moan after moan, Sam getting deeper with every thrust.

Dean knows that every time Sam sinks inside, the force of both their bodies slams against the motel door, and he knows that every time Sam moves inside him he lets out a moan that could probably be heard across the motel parking lot so there’s absolutely no denying what he and his brother are doing in here and Dean can’t find it in himself to care, not now, not when Sam’s nearly got him folded in half, cock so deep and grinding against his prostate relentlessly. Needless to say it doesn’t take much more for Dean to come. It shoots up to his chest, drips back down over his stomach and mixes in with the sweat. He reaches up to run his fingers through Sam’s hair, holding his brother close as Sam gets nearer and nearer to his own orgasm.

“That’s it, baby,” Dean murmurs, “so good, want you to come for me. Want you to fill me up.”

Sam groans and comes just like that and Dean can feel it deep inside him, making him wet and slippery. They’re both panting, trying to catch their breath but Sam lets Dean down gently, pulling out of him and Sam’s load leaks from Dean’s ass.

“Ugh,” Dean groans, feeling like a complete mess, but he leans against the door, too weak and tired to move.

“You need a shower,” Sam point out and Dean flips him off. Sam laughs and grabs Dean’s hand, pulls him forward, away from the door, and picks him up bridal style and carries him to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there are mistakes in this, i tried to proof read but i feel like i might have missed stuff. also sorry it's not wall sex but.... door sex is pretty similar? it just happened like that.


End file.
